


17AX-B Notes

by Joliara



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, The guy who didn't like musicals, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, So much angst, Uhhh i don't know how else to tag so uh. Hopefully that's good, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliara/pseuds/Joliara
Summary: In the original story, Hidgens was an Infectious Disease Researcher, which is how he became a biologist. He misses his boys.





	17AX-B Notes

_October 15th, 1979._

_Current Subject: 17AX-B._

_Observations: The Bacteria's makeup is changing every 3 Seconds. It seems to be destroying pieces of itself, and creating new pieces. It has not seem to have any visible growth in it's petri dish due to this._

_Worth Noting: Doctor Greg Williams stayed home sick today. Says its a cold, but we're worried it may be 17AX-B as we hadn't been as cautious with the sample yesterday. Will have to examine him tomorrow. I am hopeful it is a common cold. We do not know what 17AX-B does._

 

* * *

 

_October 16th, 1979._

_Current Subject: 17AX-B._

_Observations: The shifting of the bacteria's makeup has seemingly sped up by a whole second. It's changing every 2 seconds, now. It has destroyed a piece of itself. The color has developed into a dark green, resembling that of mold. Is it mold?_

_Developments: Williams' symptoms have grown worse. We have determined that he has been infected by 17AX-B. Dr. Stu Murphy has suggested putting Williams into quarantine until we can figure out a cure. Dr. Steve Andrews loudly disagreed. The argument ended with Williams in quarantine until we figure out if it's **safe** to let him out._

* * *

 

_October 17th, 1979._

_Current Subject: 17AX-B_

_Observations: The bacteria has sped up once again. Current Speed: Change every 1 second. The color has developed into a dark brown._

_Developments: Williams bit Andrews. Andrews is now in quarantine, as well. He's understanding, but pissed. Williams symptoms have seemed to completely changed. Why has he bit Andrews?_

* * *

 

_October 18th, 1979._

_Current Subject: 17AX-B; Infected: Greg WIlliams & Steve Andrews_

_Observations: Current Speed: Change per every .9 Seconds. Color is now a deep purple. We have added water to the sample to see what happens. It seems to have absorbed the water._

_Developments: Andrews' early symptoms are different than Williams. Why is this? Could it be that he received a different strain? How?_

_Williams Current Symptoms appear to be: Paranoia, Confusion, Hives, and Coughing.  
Andrews' symptoms seem to be: Insomnia, Irritability, A Rash where he had been bit, and dizziness._

* * *

 

October 19th, 1979.

Current Subject: 17AX-B; Infected: Greg Williams, Steve Andrews & Stu Murphy

Observations: Current Speed: Change Every .6 Seconds. Color remains purple. We have lit a match, in an attempt to set the sample on fire. It's not flammable. We have found that inserting alcohol into the sample slows down it's evolving speed, only for a few minutes, though. 

Developments: Stu has caught the disease. We're unsure of how as of right now. We are developing more cautious measures to avoid anyone else being infected. 

* * *

October 20th, 1979.

Current Subject: 17AX-B; Infected: Steve Andrews, Stu Murphy, and Mark Johnson. 

Observations: Changing a lot. Color: Whatever. 

Developments: Greg is dead. 

* * *

 

October 30th, 1979.

Current Subject: Who cares.

Observations: It doesn't matter.

Developments: Chad caught it, too.  _I_ don't know how. His initial symptoms were: Paranoia, Insomnia, Visual and Auditory Hallucinations, as well as hives. He was begging for an end. Whether he meant the disease or his life is unclear. He didn't have to wait long, either way. He didn't have any time to develop any further symptoms and is no longer a viable subject. 

I couldn't find a cure in time. 

* * *

October 31st, 1979.

Current Subject; 17AX-B

Cure: Milk killed the sample.  _hooray._

 

**_all my friends are dead._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on this half way through. Sorry! Hope it was still decent though. :)


End file.
